1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic modules and fiber optic modules housings provided in fiber optic equipment to support fiber optic connections.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections.
The fiber optic equipment is customized based on application need. The fiber optic equipment is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks to optimize use of space. One example of such fiber optic equipment is a fiber optic module. A fiber optic module is designed to provide cable-to-cable fiber optic connections and/or manage the polarity of fiber optic cable connections. A fiber optic module is typically mounted to a chassis or housing which is then mounted inside an equipment rack or cabinet. A technician establishes fiber optic connections to the fiber optic modules mounted in the equipment rack. Due to increasing bandwidth needs and the need to provide a larger number of connections in data centers for increased revenue generating opportunities, a need exists to provide fiber optic modules that can facilitate larger numbers of fiber optic connections in a given space.